


Peripheral

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [14]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mind Games, Post-Rebellion Story, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can see me." He is aware of the dream. What an intriguing possibility. Side drabble to Notch the Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peripheral

**Author's Note:**

> I love when reviews give me ideas. Here's another Kyubey fic! This is for number 020 - prompt: spy. Enjoy!

The world itself is like glass.

To them, the earth is brittle.

Kyubey watches from the trap of their own vessel, and wonders.

The devil thinks them broken. She calls herself a devil, a demon, the goddess of all witches.

That is human emotion rearing its ugly head again. They should never have tried to use them. The project has only gotten them limited progress.

Well, they have no immediate options available at this time. So they search. Their paws are numb, no nose to nuzzle without thinking too hard about it. Those that see this form think of them as a kind creature, cute in a purely physical manner.

Not her. She is always wasting resources.

She is wasting the girl she is 'saving'.

The world knows it. It's only half of a world after all. And halves always fade from a whole, dissipating like the drizzle of rain from clouds.

Madoka is only half-asleep as well. Her jailer must know it. They are always kept away from her because of it.

But the changer is not.

Her brother follows, first in eager waddles, then fast strides. He tugs at bowstrings and jogs fast and pretends to be hunting bears with arrows and fists.

Kyubey can tell at once. The child isn't hunting bears.

He's hunting monsters.

They can use that. They have to wait, of course. He's too small, too incomplete. He will walk the path himself, of course.

Humans treasure their bonds. For some reason, family is the most important to children.

Love is the most to the queen of witches.

Yet she is wrong of course.

Nothing is as important as survival.

And the universe, every universe, will live, whether she desires it or not.


End file.
